Blood is thicker than water
by SeraNeko-chan
Summary: When deities decide to meddle with the affairs of mortals, will anything Harry took as fact turn out to be true? Chosen as a Champion, can he make his life turn out for the better? AU from GOF. Pairings undecided as of yet.


I'm back in the game! :D And it took only a year to get over my writer's block.

I decided to give in to the plotbunnies and start a completely new story. Though, apparently I have something with the Goblet of Fire. It seems to be my favourite starting point for a fanfic.

No pairings have been decided and I'm open to _polite_ suggestions, but I only pair Harry with other males. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I role. I also mixed in some DnD lore, because I couldn't help myself.

Enjoy and please leave a review! I always appreciate constructive criticism. Any flames or rude comments will be used to write smutty scenes between consenting adults.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let there be ravens**

Harry felt dazed as he left Gryffindor Tower under his invisibility cloak. Everyone, even his best friend — the one person who should know better — believed he had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. He didn't care about his nameless fellow students in the years above and below him. He didn't know them and they only knew what they had heard about them from others. But his quidditch team. The Weasleys. Ron. They should know better. They should know he would never risk his life for fame or money. His heart clenched like a giant hand was squeezing it. Did Hermione believe him? She was smarter than Ron, sometimes smarter than was good for her, but would that be enough?

He was startled out of his dark thoughts by the feeling of wind hitting his face and playing with the ends of his cloak. Looking around, he saw that his feet had led him to the Astronomy Tower. He sank against the outer wall, still hidden beneath his cloak and tried to keep a lid on his panic. As a fourth-year he didn't stand a chance in the upcoming trials. They would be designed for sixth and seventh years with a whole lot more knowledge than he or even Hermione had. Dumbledore had said so himself. He'd be lucky to make it passed the first challenge alive.

Once again he was startled out of his thoughts. This time by a caw. Raising his head from his arms he noticed a black bird standing before him. The knowing look in its beady eyes unnerved him. It shouldn't be able to see him under the cloak. The bird — Harry couldn't decide whether it was a raven or a crow — simply tilted its head and cawed again. However, this time a voice overlapped with the bird's sounds.

"My Champion," it said. "Calm your nerves. I will not let harm come to you."

Harry tried to scoot back, away from the bird and the strange voice, but the wall in his back prevented him from moving. The bird hopped closer, looking straight into his soul with eyes as black as its feathers.

"Do not fear me or my messenger, child," again the voice of a woman overlapped with bird sounds. It was strangely soothing, chasing away his fear despite the weirdness of the whole situation.

Swallowing, Harry found his voice. "Who are you? What do you want from me? How can you _see_ me?"

The bird hopped onto his knee, but there was no weight to accompany the sensation of claws gripping his pants. "You are wearing one of my Hallows, child. Of course I can see you. As for what I am… I am a deity of sorts. Though my existence is not tied to human worship or memory. I am far older than that. And I've chosen you to be my Champion."

"Why? Why _me_? And you haven't explained what being a champion actually means?!" Harry hadn't meant to shout. He flinched expecting some kind of retribution, possible divine if this entity was telling the truth.

The woman shushed him, forcibly soothing him further. "You are special, child. Far more than you or anyone else has realized. And although it was done unknowingly, those very circumstances made you a perfect Champion. I would have left you alone, if only the world wasn't in dire need of change."

Harry scowled. "So this is because of Voldemort. I didn't defeat him! I was just a baby, my mom must have done something."

"She did," the voice agreed. Harry was taken aback, no one had ever considered the possibility that Lily Evans might have protected her child from Voldemort. "Lily Potter invoked powerful and forbidden magic when she trice offered her own life in return for yours standing in a room covered in Blood Runes and going against her own kin."

"My mum and Voldemort were related?!" Harry asked, hoping he had misunderstood the voice.

"Different lines of course. But blood will out. You have your mother's eyes and they above all else prove the resurgence of Slytherin's line," the woman explained calmly, as if she hadn't just turned his world upside down. "You speak the tongue of snakes, do you not?"

"I thought…Dumbledore said it had to do with me not dying as a baby," Harry stammered."

The voice tsk'ed. "The fool was wrong. Again. Anyways, you were not chosen because of Voldemort's actions. Does that sooth your fears, child? And, as for what I want from you… Nothing for now. You need time to grow and to adjust to your new role and the power you hold at your fingertips. But someday I will call upon you and guide you through righting wrongs that should never have been committed."

The magic that had suppressed Harry's panic faded as the bird spread its wings and took to the night sky. Harry collapsed with his head in his hands and tried to breathe through the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. For a moment he wondered if that had really happened or if he was going insane.

"You're just as sane as I am," a voice answered.

Harry's head shot up and he realized the cloak had slid from his head when he had dropped his head in his arms. He took in the girl before him. She was tiny, with a mane of blonde hair and a wand peaking from behind her ear. Her necklace looked like it was made from the corks of Butterbeer bottles. Oddly enough, her feet were bare.

He asked the first question that popped into his head. "Isn't the floor cold?"

"A little. But the Nargles have taken all my shoes. They are quite mischievous, you know. " Her voice sounded dreamy, but her silver eyes looked straight into his as if daring him to laugh.

"Oh. I didn't know actually. I don't suppose you can ward them away or something," Harry said awkwardly. "I am just as sane as you. Does that mean you heard that voice too?" he asked eagerly.

"No," seeing his face fall, she continued, "but I saw the Raven. She often uses them as her messengers. At least, that's what the Lady told me."

"Who's the Lady?" Harry asked, even more confused than he was before.

The girl smiled. "That's whose voice I hear. She has told me a little about the others. You were chosen by the Raven Queen, Harry Potter."

"The Raven Queen? You know my name, but I don't know who you are. Sorry," Harry apologized, noting her Ravenclaw tie for the first time.

"No need to apologize, Harry Potter. We have never met before. I am Luna Lovegood. Though some people like to call me Looney Lovegood," there was something brittle in the way she smiled now.

"Those people are rude and stupid," Harry exclaimed, indignant on Luna's behalf. She seemed very sweet, if a little quirky. Suddenly something clicked. He had never heard of nargles before, but he was quite familiar with bullies. And even though they had just met, Luna seemed really sweet and genuinely nice.

He stood, putting the cloak into his pocket as he approached Luna. To his embarrassment, he was only barely taller. Luna blinked owlishly at him. "Will you tell me more, Luna? I always get in these predicaments and no one ever explains anything to me. And call me Harry, please"

The dreamy look cleared from her eyes and for the first time, she seemed to really _see_ him. Then she smiled. A true smile that reached her eyes and lit up her face. "It will be my pleasure, Harry."

They sat together on the floor and Luna explained how she had been chosen by the Lady when her mother, the previous chosen, had passed away. Harry squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her but not knowing how. For a moment they sat in silence, bonded as only those who've lost a loved one can be. She then explained that there were three entities, each older than mankind itself. Usually they chose not to interfere, preferring to events happen on their own. But ever since the rise and fall of Grindelwald, the magical world had been destabilized. Voldemort was just a symptom of a far deeper problem.

She confided that the Lady always chose within the same bloodline, hers, and only those women who had the true Sight. They were to be the guides for the Champion of the Raven Queen, helping them on their path. It wasn't easy, she confided in Harry, to see what no one else could. People preferred their own safe view of the world and everything that contradicted that view had to be taken down. It would have been easier had she been an Oracle, like Trelawney, because at least people understood that kind of power.

Next Luna told him about the Raven Queen, the entity that had chosen Harry as her Champion. According to the Lady she ruled over Death and ravens acted as her messengers. She didn't know a whole lot about the Raven Queen as the Lady liked being cryptic and hadn't spoken a great deal about herself or the two others. But Luna was reasonably certain that a third would also be chosen, now two out of three entities had made their move.

When Harry asked how she had known he would be here, but not who he would be, Luna answered that her visions rarely showed a clear insight. They often were as mysterious as the Lady that presided over them and could change depending on certain decisions. When her feet had let her to the Astronomy Tower, she had been certain that she would meet another chosen there.

The moon had moved a significant distance across the night sky before they finally finished talking. Harry insisted that he'd escort Luna to the Ravenclaw Tower, using the map to guide them past patrolling teachers and prefects. She had peered at the worn parchment with curiosity, but hadn't asked any questions about it. They arrived at the Tower without encountering anyone.

As he wished Luna goodnight and turned to leave, Luna stopped him. "Before you leave Harry, I don't think you entered yourself into the Tournament. You aren't stupid or suicidal. But someone clearly wants to achieve something with you as a competitor." Before he could even think of saying something, she slipped inside the tower.

Smiling slightly he draped the cloak back over himself. He was surprised to find the cloak fastened around his neck with some sort of pin. Curious he traced it. It was difficult to be sure, but he thought he could make out a triangle, a circle, and a vertical line. He would have to look at it tomorrow morning to be certain.

Unhindered, he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. Inside the party had clearly come to an end, though the House-Elves had yet to clear away the rubbish. Yawning, Harry silently made his way to his dorm. He only took the time to toe-off his shoes and spell his curtains shut, before he snuggled under his sheets. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, surrounded by the warmth of the cloak.

* * *

He woke slowly, still surrounded by the Invisibility Cloak. For a moment he thought he heard the loving voices of a man and a woman before he became fully awake and the reality of yesterday hit him. This time he refused to let despair overwhelm him. The Gryffindors wanted to support him and treat him like a rightful champion? Let them, better have them with than against him. Just smile prettily and ignore questions about how he had managed it. Ron… Ron wanted to make an arse of himself? Harry trembled at the thought of losing his oldest friend. But at the same time, his trust in the other boy had been broken beyond repair.

It took some time, but finally, Harry got out of bed and set to making himself look presentable. He even went to have a go at taming his hair, only to find it had grown overnight to his shoulders. The weight seemed to help at making it lay flatter. After going through it with a brush, he arranged his fringe to hide his scar. Looking at the cloak, he wrapped it around the map and stuffed it inside his bag.

Harry forced himself to smile shyly at the people downstairs, who applauded him once again when he came down the stairs. The thought of eating in the Great Hall upset his stomach though, even if Luna and Hermione would be there.

He hadn't needed to worry. Hermione had been waiting for him just outside the portrait hole. When Harry climbed through, she put away her book and took out a stack of toast wrapped in napkins.

"Good morning, Harry. I brought this," she said, holding up the toast. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, please," answered Harry gratefully.

They made their way to the Lake unhindered. For a while, they just walked in silence while eating their toast. Harry started with telling what had happened after he had left the table. He couldn't quite keep the frustration out of his voice as he recounted how no one, except for Moody, had believed him.

Hermione snorted. "Then they are all fools. Even people who don't know you would have… should have recognized the look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name as abject horror and disbelief."

Harry interrupted what she was going to say by hugging her. He quickly let go again, flushing in embarrassment. "Thanks for believing in me, 'Mione."

She blushed a little as well, but smiled. "You don't need to thank me, Harry. You're my friend. I know you better than anyone else."

Harry looked away. "So does Ron. At least, that's what I thought until last night. Have you seen him?" He did his best to keep his tone level, but didn't fully succeed.

She hesitated before answering. "I did. He was at breakfast." The 'gorging himself' was left unsaid. She continued. "He doesn't really think you entered yourself."

Harry raised one brow. "No? That's not what I seemed like yesterday evening. What do you even mean with 'not really'?"

"Harry, he is jealous!" Hermione said impatiently.

Unfortunately, this was the last straw as far as Harry was concerned. "Jealous? Of what? Making a prat of himself in front of the whole school? Of dying a gruesome death? Hermione, you and I both know whoever did this wants me dead. If Ron can't see that because he's jealous, I'm not sure I want his friendship anymore!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Harry," Hermione began and stopped. She seemed hesitant to say something.

"He's been a bloody terrible friend and you know it. I should have stopped him last year when he acted like an arse because of Scabbers, but I was too scared. And I'm not going to run after him and beg his forgiveness now because he can't see past his own ego." Harry meant it. He might get back on civil terms with Ron if the redhead apologized, but things could never go back to the way they were before.

"You know your fame and the way things always seem to happen to you is a touchy subject." Hermione tried to chide him, but he could see her heart wasn't in it.

"And the fact he has a loving family and more siblings than he knows what to do with is a bitter pill to swallow for me, yet I've never made any fuss about that," he retorted. "You've never blown up on us about our study habits. Sure, you've made a fuss and refused to help on some occasions, but it has never been a deal-breaker."

He saw Hermione struggling for a good response and knew she wouldn't find one. She surprised him by taking his arm and dragging him in the direction of the door.

"Hermione! What are you doing?! Ron and I aren't magically going to talk, just because you want us to!"

"This isn't about Ron," she said impatiently. "You need to write to Sirius. He'll want to hear the new from you instead of reading it in a newspaper."

"And risking him breaking into Hogwarts again? He came back into the country because my scar twinged after a bad dream."

"He'll want to hear the news from you," she insisted, pulling his arm to drag him further.

Harry dug his heels in the grass and they came to a stop, 20ft from the Black Lake. "Fine, you're probably right. But I haven't finished telling you everything that happened last night."

Hermione sounded worried. "Not everything? I thought you had gone to sleep! Harry James Potter,"

He cut her off before she could start a tirade. "I needed some time on my own. Do want to hear it, or not?"

She nodded, lips pursed. Harry decided not to mention how much that made her look like Professor McGonagall. Instead, he told her about his strange encounter with the Raven and Luna. She lost her angry look for an inquisitive one the longer his story went on and by the end of it she had gone into investigation mode.

"This requires a trip to the library. But you still need to write Sirius first and you have to finish homework,"

"Breath, 'Mione. How about this? We'll go back to the Tower to get my stuff. I'll pen a quick note to Sirius and get an owl to deliver it. That gives you time to start looking for books in the Library."

Hermione agreed to his plan and they went on their way. Thankfully the Tower had mostly cleared out by now and they weren't stopped on their way there either. As Harry was agonizing over his letter to Sirius — giving all the details, while also trying to caution his Godfather to stay were he was —, Hedwig landed on the table. Harry smiled sadly and stroked her feathers.

"I'm sorry girl, but I'll need to used a different owl this time. You're simply too unique and noticeable," he said with regret. He hated disappointing his girl. With a start, he realized she and not Ron was his oldest friend. Loyal and dependable, it was such a pity her colouring made her easy to recognize.

Hedwig clearly took objection to using a different owl. He pulled his hand away as he saw her going for it with the intention to peck and… Before their eyes, Hedwig shimmered and a raven sat in her place, still going for Harry's hand. But Hermione and his gasp stopped her in her tracks.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked with a tremor in his voice.

She looked at him, tilting her head and hooting.

"What happened to you?" he asked, not really expecting to get an answer. As a result, he nearly fell from his chair when he heard the voice from last night.

"She is under a powerful illusion. You needed her disguised so she won't get any unwanted attention and she is for as long as you need her to be. For future reference, place your hand on her head and think of her either as a raven or an owl depending on your needs."

"Thanks, I guess?" Harry said hesitantly. He wondered if this favour came with a price.

"Stop worrying, child," the woman chided. "I promised power and perks. This is simply one of them."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice brought him back to the present. She looked worried and a little scared.

"Sorry, Hermione," he apologized. "Apparently this is one of the perks of" he lowered his voice, unwilling to he overheard. "the Raven Queen. She just talked to me."

"In your head?" Hermione whispered back.

He nodded and noticed she had made a list of all the things he had told her. As he watched, she wrote down what had just happened.

Biting his lip, he said, "Maybe we should involve Luna? She was the one to give me my initial introduction. And she is a Ravenclaw," he added, hoping it would convince Hermione.

She bit on the end of her quill thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. Do you know where she is?"

Shrugging, Harry reached into his bag and got out the map. "Not yet, but this will tell us." Opening it they both bend over the map and looked for Luna's name.

After a couple of minutes of fruitless searching, Harry sighed. "It would be so much easier if we could tell the map who we are looking for."

He'd barely finished his sentence before writing appeared on the map.

Mssr. Prongs: It seems our successors have yet to figure out all of our secrets.

Mssr. Padfoot: Indeed, Mssr. Prongs. What do you think, shall we help them out? Or leave them to struggle on?

Mssr. Prongs: Well, Mssr. Padfoot. We've had to work hard to create this map. Why shouldn't they have to work a little to find out its secrets? However, we can be generous. If they say the magic words, we can reveal a little of our ingenuity.

This went on for a couple of lines, with Hermione using different phrases and spells Harry had only vaguely heard off before. With each attempt, the retorts from Padfoot and Prongs got a little nastier. Finally, Harry couldn't handle the manipulation of his teenage father and godfather anymore. It was clear they weren't going to give up any secrets, even if Hermione did stumble across the correct _magic words_.

"You really are an arrogant, bullying toerag, aren't you?" he spat. First Ron and now this imprint of his father. They were as bad as Malfoy.

To his surprise, the tone of the imprints changed completely.

Mssr. Prongs: Lily flower, is that you?

Mssr. Padfoot: Doubtful. Stop your obsessing, Prongs. Why would Evans even have our map?

Mssr. Wormtail: Maybe she finally gave in and they started dating?

Mssr. Padfoot: And what's next? The sky coming down? Snow in August?

Mssr. Moony: Perhaps it's time you stopped antagonizing the new owners of the map. My apologies for the hassle. To locate someone specific, simply tap the map and state the name of the person you are looking for.

Then the writing erased itself and the normal design of the map returned. Harry looked up at Hermione, confused and brimming with questions. While Hermione started locating Luna, he quickly added a couple of lines to his note to Sirius and send Hedwig off.

As it turned out, Luna was in the kitchens. This reminded them that it was lunchtime and they decided to join her there. When they got to the entrance of the kitchens — a painting of a bowl of fruit —, they realized they didn't know the password. No bubble appeared either, like it did for secret passages. Unwilling to argue again with the Marauders, Harry decided to try something. He tapped the entrance on the map and said. "Password." As an afterthought, he added, "Please?" And to his surprised delight, directions appeared to tickle the pear on the painting.

They did and the pear turned into a door handle after giggling. What greeted them, when they entered was pandemonium. Apparently Peeves had gotten into the kitchens again and was harassing the House-Elves within an inch of their life.

Harry leaned towards Hermione. "You wouldn't know a reliable way to get rid of Peeves, would you? If I remember correctly he's only scared of the Bloody Baron."

As if summoned, the ghost of Slytherin drifted through the ceiling, stopping Peeves in his tracks. The usually mischievous and rude poltergeist immediately started groveling and apologizing, while the unflappable ghost escorted him out of the kitchens.

"That was easy," Hermione remarked.

Harry agreed. Next thing he knew a blur ran into his midriff and squeezed the life out of him while wailing. "Harry Potter, sir!"

Looking down, Harry recognized the batlike ears and bulbous, green eyes of … "Dobby?" he exclaimed.

"It is Dobby, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squealed, tears of happiness in it eyes. "Dobby has been hoping to see Harry Potter and now Harry Potter has come to see Dobby, sir!

The little House-Elf had finally let go of Harry and had stepped back, all the while beaming. He hadn't changed much since Harry had liberated him. The most notable difference was the mismatched assortment of clothing compared to the ratty pillowcase from the Malfoys. A tea cozy fulfilled the role of a hat with a couple of brightly coloured badges pinned on, a horseshoe patterned tie covered his bare chest, a pair of child-sized shorts and socks. One of them was the sock that Harry had used to free Dobby. The other striped in a sunny yellow and hot pink.

Meanwhile, Hermione was gushing over how Dobby was now employed and earned wages. However, as Harry tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes, he noticed a sickly pallor compared to the other House-Elves, who were bustling about and avoiding Dobby. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it worried him nonetheless.

Kneeling down before Dobby, he asked, "Dobby, are you happy here? Healthy?"

Once again tears sprang into Dobby's eyes. "Harry Potter is a great wizard. Harry Potter asks how Dobby feels!" he wailed and hugged Harry again. This time Harry could feel it too, if not very clearly. Something in Dobby was pulling on him, something that felt empty. He pushed a little magic through the connection, wanting his friend to be hale. When he pulled back, Dobby seemed better though he had a peculiar expression on his face.

Hermione interrupted the moment, asking about Luna. The look cleared from Dobby's face and he let them towards one of the corners of the kitchen, where comfy looking couches had been installed. Luna was curled up on one of them, with several platters of food on the table in front of her.

Harry greeted her and she looked up from the sandwich she had been nibbling on. She smiled dreamily as she greeted them back. Dobby whirled away to get more food and drinks and they seated themselves. Luna seemed unsurprised to hear he had told Hermione everything. She kept smiling calmly as Hermione started to fire questions. Now and again Harry shoved some food in front of her face and Luna took those moments to answer the questions.

Harry noted that once again Luna was barefoot. Frowning he called Dobby over, gesturing to keep the volume down as the girls conversed. "Dobby, do you know of a way to track Luna's belongings? They seem to go missing a lot."

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir," the elf whispered excitedly. "Does Dobby needs to gather them now, sir?" he asked.

Harry blinked, astonished by the ease of the response. "Yes, please. And Dobby? You may call me Harry."

The elf looked like he was going to cry again at Harry's permission and then disappeared before he could fully start.

Not even 5 minutes later, Dobby appeared again with a mountain of clothes, shoes, books, quills, etc. There was even a trunk in there. Luna was delighted and thanked Dobby at length. The elf even blushed a little at the girl's praise.

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, who quickly explained his suspicions from yesterday and today. He could almost see the indignation and anger forming in Hermione's eyes. She turned to Luna, determination radiating from her.

"Luna, Harry told me you are plagued by … Nargles," she tried to stay respectful to the other girl's believes. "How about I teach you some spells to ward your belongings from thieves?"

Not giving the other girl time to object, she floated her belongings into the trunk and started showing her the movements and incantation for a simple, password-based locking spell. Harry paid attention and by the end of the 30-minute lesson both were able to cast the spell correctly. The House-Elves had given them boxes of different sizes to practice on.

* * *

Bidet and Beep-Beep!


End file.
